


If He’s a Serial Killer

by uglysunflower1999



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Zombie Apocalypse, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Bottom Carl Grimes, Carl Grimes Needs a Hug, Eventual Smut, Kinda, M/M, Murder Husbands, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Top Negan (Walking Dead)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-04
Updated: 2020-01-24
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:34:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 13,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22119493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uglysunflower1999/pseuds/uglysunflower1999
Summary: After Carl’s mom and dad are killed in a home invasion Carl is put into foster care. After months of being mistreated and abused by foster parents, Carl decides he’s had enough.While his foster parents are sleeping, Carl makes his escape in the dead of the night. About an hour after his escape, a kind stranger by the name of Negan stops and offers a now homeless Carl a place to stay.The boy ends up hesitantly accepting, deciding that Negans home would be a good place for him to hide out.However, Carl isn’t aware that Negan is the home invader who murdered his parents months ago.
Relationships: Carl Grimes/Negan
Comments: 9
Kudos: 97





	1. Then What’s the Worst That Could Happen

**Author's Note:**

> This is only gonna have about 3 or 4 chapters so that’s why I jump to the point with a lot of things in the first chapter. 
> 
> (Ps, the title and the chapt titles as well are from a Lana del Rey song🤷♀️)
> 
> Enjoy!

Carl looked down at his dads motionless figure laying on the bed. He was so pale, he had multiple tubes running in and out of his body. Rick hasn't been even slightly responsive since they first admitted him to the hospital a week ago. Carl's fear of losing not one but two parents came even more to life as the doctor told him that the only thing keeping Rick breathing at this point were the machines.

A tear slipped down his cheek as they unhooked him from all of the equipment that had just barley kept his heart beating. 

He didn't try to hide his tears from the doctors or the nurses as he heard all the machines stop and his dad flatline.

It was official. Carl was an orphan.

His mother had died at the scene of the attack. Almost instantly, the police said. They also said she didn't suffer, which brought Carl a tiny bit of peace. 

After that day, Carl had a lot of time spent alone so he could grieve. Unfortunately he did it in multiple foster homes . Horrible foster homes. Some of them were okay, nothing too bad, just what you would imagine it would be like staying with complete strangers. Other homes, however, were absolute hell. Carl had stayed at one house where the 'mother' put locks on the refrigerator and carried the key around her neck. The only time the fridge was open was breakfast and dinner. And if the mom or dad wanted a snack. Carl lost ten pounds the week and a half that he stayed there due to lack of food.

Then there was the Barrett's. They were an older white couple and they were Carl's third foster home. Carl was their first foster kid and after he left, Carl prayed he was their last.

More times than he could remember, Mr. Barrett lost his patience with Carl. Carl wasn't a very rowdy kid. He was mostly quiet and shy. Being in foster homes and having to live with strangers did that to him. He could be friendly and even a bit open with some of the other foster kids but not always the parents. And for good reason too.

And Mr. Barrett hated it when Carl would be shy or didn't speak loud enough or if he mumbled. He made Carl call him 'sir' and anytime Carl wouldn't listen he would either yell at Carl at the top of his lungs, or he would spank him. That's right, spank him. He would bend Carl over his knee and spank Carl's ass was red. 

Carl despised that man. Mainly for humiliating him. But also for making him not trust very many people as easy as he had before. Mr. Barrett was the reason Carl was so distant with other foster parents, not wanting anyone to harass him and torment him the way Mr. Barrett did. And Mrs. Barrett? She was worse.  
Mr. Barrett may have been an abusive asshole with anger problems, but Mrs. Barrett was a creep. She would come into Carl's room every night before bed and talk to him while rubbing her hands up and down his thighs. She would even do it during dinner. Some days she would just walk up to Carl and flat out kiss him on the mouth, always making Carl pull away in disgust and wipe at his mouth immediately after. 

Thankfully though, the same day that she told Carl she wanted to 'ride his teenage dick until he jizzed', was the same day Carl was assigned to a new home.

A few foster homes later, Carl ran into a couple a little similar. Not quite. The couple, the Hinds' had quite a few foster children. Twelve to be exact. All different races and all diffrent ages. And Carl got along with the majority of them. At first, for a couple days at the home, Carl thought the couple was normal. They had seemed nice. Until one day, when Carl found out it was all just an act. Izzy, a thirteen year old Korean girl that they were fostering, spilled soda all over their new carpet. And boy, did she get it. 

Tamra, the mom, beat her black and blue, literally. You couldn't even seen her previously beautiful features anymore because of how bad they had beaten her.

And she wasn't the only one. As weeks went on, Carl watched, helpless and horrified as the parents continued to beat three other children in the home. As bad as it was, Carl knew he'd have to behave and please these people, not wanting to become a victim again. Instead, he was their golden boy. Cleaning for them and doing their laundry even though they hadn't asked him to. Carl sucked up. He made sure that he was perfect, even if it nearly killed him. Carl would nearly work himself to death day and night and it payed off, he never once got beat. But he, unfortunately, did have to sit back and watch as the other children got it. 

Carl had gotten too sure of himself though. He had thought that since he was such a good kid who never gave his foster parents trouble or caused any commotions that Mr. and Mrs Hinds would cut him some slack. 

He was wrong.

A spilled bowl of cereal. That's all it took. Carl had been reaching across the kitchen table at breakfast to grab the orange juice and accidentally knocked over Mr. Hinds bowl of cereal, spilling it into his lap. Before Carl could even blink, Mr. Hinds was grabbing him out of his seat by his hair and taking him into the back bedroom. By the time his foster dad was finished with him, Carl had a busted lip that was starting to swell, a bruise on his left cheek and a bloody nose. Carl didn't think it was broken but it did hurt quite a bit.

"What do you say?" Mr Hinds asked, towering over Carl who was knelt down on the floor after his beating. Carl had seen this part. He knew what he was supposed to do now that the beating was over. A tear slipped down his face.

"Thank you, sir." Carl replied to the man, feeling relieved when a pleased look passed over his face. After that, Mr. Hinds just left Carl in the bedroom, he told him to clean himself up and come back to the breakfast table when he was done, as if nothing had ever happened. 

Carl had gotten up and went to the bathroom, washing the blood off his face and trying to avoid looking in the mirror. But he had slipped up and accidentally did. Whenever Carl finally seen his face in the mirror, he burst into tears.  
He didn't look awful. He didn't look as bad as he'd expected too even. And he certainly didn't look nearly as bad as they made Izzy look his first week here.

But it wasn't supposed to be like this. Carl didn't want to live his life like this. He still had ten months until he turned eighteen and he didn't want to have to deal with these people (or somebody worse) until then. Carl was tired of foster homes. Tired of being scared. 

Carl missed his mom and dad. More than he ever had before. He just wanted a normal life again.

Looking into the mirror, Carl decided then that he'd had enough. He wiped his tears and furrowed his brow as he stared at himself in the mirror, knowing what he had to do.

Carl went back to the breakfast table, ignoring the solemn looks he was getting from his foster siblings and sitting down as if nothing had happened. Whenever Mr. Hinds asked him to pass the box of cereal to him, Carl complied with a smile. After breakfast the boy went about his daily routine, cleaning, doing laundry, picking up after everyone and being respectful to his foster mom and dad. 

After dinner he excused himself, going into his room and packing all his stuff into a back pack. All his clothes and all his previous belongings from his mother and father. Then Carl waited. He waited until after bedtime, when he knew everyone was sound asleep, including his foster parents, and he ran.

Carl had snuck out the back door, running through the woods behind the house as to avoid being seen on the main roads. He ran like hell, almost as if something was chasing him but he was ninety percent sure no one would even notice he was gone until morning. Still though, Carl didn't wanna risk it. He was getting the hell outta dodge while he still had the chance. 

Carl ran through the dark wooded area, not having anything to light his way other than the pale moon light that was peaking through dark clouds. Carl could hear thunder rolling in, it was gonna rain soon and he needed to find shelter. But he had no idea where to go. No clue as to where he could go where his foster parents wouldn't find him. Or the cops. Carl knew the authorities would be searching for him as soon as the Hinds’ found out about his disappearance. He needed to find somewhere to hide and he needed to do it before the sun came up.

Fortunately and unfortunately, the walk through the woods wasn't very long. Maybe fifteen to twenty minutes at most. Considering it was just the wooded area of the local park. The real woods were outside the city and unfortunately for Carl he was still in the city. Which meant more witnesses and more people to recognize him. Carl's face (along with his parents) had been on the local news for at least a week after his mother and father were killed. So there was a pretty good chance someone would realize who he was. Not to mention that someone would definitely question why a seventeen year old was out so late wandering in the park. 

So Carl tried his best to stay hidden, ducking behind stuff and hiding his face as a couple cars past by on the road he was now walking. He didn't want to walk so close to the street, just in case someone happened to drive by and maybe question him. He wanted to remain unseen. But he knew this would get him to the more secluded part of the city and he wanted to hurry and get out of sight before daylight. Which was in just a few hours. The rain was already staring to pick up and Carl's hoodie wouldn't keep him warm forever.

After about ten minutes, the rain was pouring, beating down on Carl and soaking him. Carl just dealt with it, telling himself that getting rained on was better than getting abused by strangers.

Just as Carl had crossed the street so he could easily access the abandoned gas station he knew was coming up, a vehicle appeared in the distance. Carl mainly ignored it, turning his head as to hide his face and waiting for it to pass. But it didn't. Instead, it stopped right up against the sidewalk where Carl was walking. 

For a moment Carl was worried his foster parents or someone from the agency had already found him after only being gone for an hour. But as the stranger in the truck rolled down the window to reveal his face, Carl breathed a sigh of relief, realizing it was just some man. 

"What in the sam hell are you doing, kid?" The stranger yelled over the rain at Carl, making him furrow his brows at the man, "it's pissing the rain out here!" Carl just shrugged, cautiously looking around before slowly walking up the the car to lean his head down and speak to the man.

"Just felt like goin' for a walk," he joked but didn't laugh or smile, still not sure of this man or even why he was talking to him in the first place. The man did however huff a laugh at Carl's lame joke. 

Now that Carl was getting a better look at him, he felt like he'd recognize the man from somewhere. He wasn't quite sure where though. 

"Let me give you a fuckin' ride, kid," said the stranger, leaning over to unlock his passenger door. Carl hesitated for a moment before shaking his head, offering the man a kind smile.

"No thanks, I'm fine walking." He declined the mans offer, expecting that to be the last of it and trying to ignore the irritating feeling of rain beating down on his back. Carl doesn't even have anywhere to go, the man would be giving him a ride to nowhere. The man just shook his head in protest.

"Come on, dude, you're gonna catch a fuckin cold." Carl just rolled his eyes.

"I don't even know you," Carl sighed, ignoring the temptation to just get in the car and tell the man to drive him wherever the fuck he wanted as long as it was out of the rain.

"How do I know you aren't a murderer?" Carl (mainly) joked. 

The man flashed him a pearly white grin that shone bright in the dark.

"You don't. But I know and you know that if you stay out here, someone worse than a murderer could come along and snatch you right up." The man said to Carl, giving him an amused look. Carl squinted his eyes.

"I'm Negan, by the way." He continued for a spilt second, looking at Carl as if he expected that to change Carl's mind. It kinda did.

Carl was getting tired of walking. But there's another problem, he didn't have anywhere to go from here.

"I'm homeless, dude." Carl sighed as he threw his hands up in exasperation, "I don't have anywhere to ride to." He huffed. 

The man, Negan, just gave him an understanding look before turning his head away in thought. 

"Listen, I know you probably don't trust me, which, you have every reason not to considering I'm a fucking stranger," Negan started, turning his head back to Carl, "but what would I need to do or say to convince you to come home with me?"

Carl eyes grew wide.

"Not like that!" Negan corrected himself quickly, sighing afterwards and shaking his head.

"I just mean," negan paused for a moment, looking out the windshield and then back out the window at Carl, "let me help ya out kid, even if just for tonight. 'M not gonna lie, it fuckin breaks my heart to see a lost puppy on the side of the road."

Carl just squinted his eyes once more, crossing his arms and continuing to stare at Negan like he wanted him to continue. Negan just sighed again.

"Just come to my house with me, I'll take care of you. You could get a hot shower, a meal, and a cozy bed to sleep in. And you can do whatever you want and go wherever you want tomorrow when it's not raining. Come on, kid." 

Carl let out a heavy sigh of his own, realizing that Negan seemed like a stubborn asshole that wouldn't leave unless Carl gave in.

And Carl had to admit, it sounded nice. Definitely sounded way better than his current situation. And it could definitely help. Hiding out in a strangers house while the cops looked for him almost seemed fool proof. They wouldn't know that he would be with his man, this stranger that he'd only just met. No, they'd be looking for him at his friend Ron's house. Maybe at his other friend, Marc's house. Not at Negans.

Carl nodded, still a bit reluctant as he spoke, "okay, alright I'll go with you." Despite his plan, he still wasn't quite sure. His parents, his dad especially, had always taught him to not talk to strangers. Especially as the days grew on and sex trafficking and rape became more of the norm. But Carl would rather risk it. Negan seemed normal enough and he really didn't want to go back to living with foster parents. They sucked.

Negan just smiled before opening the passenger side door for Carl and instructing him to toss his belongings in the floor board. Carl did just that before hopping into the cab of the old truck and buckling up.

This wasn't the smartest decision Carl had ever made, he'd admit to the that. But it wasn't the dumbest decision he'd ever made and that's gotta count for something, right?

-

As they drove, Negan told Carl a little more about himself as to ease the young boys nerves. He also seemed to be fine with the fact that Carl wasn't really returning the favor and was keeping to himself. 

Carl quickly found out that Negan lived outside of the city on a farm. He told Carl that he'd been living there alone for the past nine years after his father died and he inherited it. That being said, this was much more convenient for Carl as it would be easier to hide from people there. 

It was a good twenty five minute drive out of the city all the way back to Negans farmhouse. A part of Carl was still worried that this guy might try to kill him or hold him hostage but he tried not to think too much on it. Considering that if the theory that Negan was a murderer was true, he'd made a stupid mistake. And he didn't want running away from evil foster parents to be a bad decision. 

Whenever they reached the house Carl was relived for a spilt second that it was actually a house and not a remote area where Negan could torture and kill him. It looked pretty normal. Just a standard old farmhouse with a distant light pole lighting up the outside along with the porch light. Other than those two lights illuminating the house, Carl couldn't see much of anything. What looked like a barn in the distance and another beat up truck parked next to it but that was pretty much it. 

They get out of the truck and Carl hurriedly follows Negan into the house and out of the rain. Whenever they get inside Carl takes a moment to look around, dropping his wet back pack on the door mat and taking it in. It was spacious, bigger on the inside than it looked on the outside. Just an old farmhouse though. But vintage type furniture and wood paneling made it almost seem as if Carl had went back in time.

“Alright, let me go grab you some dry clothes and a towel so you can get cleaned up.” Negan said to Carl, not giving him a chance to reply before he headed up the stairs. Carl was about to protest that the man needn’t do that but then he felt all his wet clothes sticking to him. And then he realized that all his spare clothes that he had brought were more than likely soaked too.

A few minutes later Negan returned with some folded up clothes along with a towel and wash rag.

“Here ya go, kid,” Negan handed him the clothes and Carl just gave a small smile before the man continued, “the bathroom is right up the stairs, first door on the right. I’ll have something to eat waiting for you when you’re done.” 

“Thank you.” Carl said sincerely, genuinely thankful that he had a place to stay for the night, even if he was still a bit unsure. Negan just gave him a smile and a simple nod before heading into the kitchen. 

Carl headed up the stairs, looking around slightly to see if he noticed anything unusual or out of place. But he didn’t find anything that could’ve indicated that Negan was a creep or a murderer, which made him relax a little more. When he found his way into the bathroom he set down his clean clothes and stripped out of his wet ones. Now naked and cold, Carl hurried over to turn on the hot water in the shower before stepping in, automatically relaxing as the warm water hit him. It only took him a moment to get the water to the perfect temperature and once he was satisfied with it, he took his time cleaning himself, enjoying the water that was beading down and relaxing his muscles.

About twenty minutes after stepping in, Carl stepped out into cold air, automatically regretting the decision of not staying in the warmth and running up this strangers water bill. 

Carl got dressed, not paying any mind to the fact that the clothes (sweat pants and a plain white t-shirt) were a bit big on him, as they were obviously Negans. He then opened the door to head down stairs, almost automatically hit with the delicious smell of food cooking, Carl hadn’t realized how hungry he’d been until now. 

“Smells good,” he said to Negan as he walked into the kitchen, offering the man a weak smile whenever Negan turned to grin at him. 

“Chicken and pesto panini’s. That sound okay to you?” Carl nodded his head, almost a little too eagerly. He had actually never had a panini before so he wasn’t even sure if he’d like it but he was too hungry to care at the moment.

After about five more minutes of patiently waiting, Negan set a plate down along with a cup full of juice down in front of Carl.

“Dig in.” He said. And Carl did. He chowed down on the two paninis and had them gone within a couple minutes, not even stopping to take a drink of his juice until after he was finished. 

Negan just chuckled at the boy as Carl shyly wiped his mouth with the back of his hand, aware of the fact that he neglected his manners. Negan then got up to wash Carl’s plate and started talking again as he did so.

“So, Uh, I currently only have one bed. Which means sleeping arrangements are pretty iffy,” Carl gave Negans back a look of confusion as the man washed the dishes. Carl figures with it being such a big farmhouse and all that Negan would have plenty of beds to sleep in, “but that doesn’t mean I’m gonna force you to sleep in the bed with me or on the floor or anything. I’ll set me up a nice place on the couch and you can sleep in my bed, alright?” 

Carl wasn’t expecting that. For a moment he actually was expecting Negan to force him to sleep on the floor. Carl was even about to agree but cut himself short. 

He suddenly found himself feeling a little guilty. This kind man, a complete stranger, had opened his home to Carl when the boy definitely needed it most. Negan was giving him everything he promised back on the road. A hot shower, food, and a bed to sleep in for the night and Carl didn’t even ask. Carl now felt disappointed in himself, not feeling like he’s been nearly appreciative as he should’ve been. Instead Carl had been trying to find every way possible to make this man out to be a creep. And now he was kicking this grown man out of his bed and onto a couch (which Carl had seen earlier and noted as soon as he seen it that it didn’t look very comfortable.)

“Oh that’s okay,” Carl started, shaking his head slightly and waving his hand as to dismiss the man, “I’d hate to make you do that. I don’t mind sleeping on the couch.” He would, actually. But he wasn’t about to let Negan know that.

That man saw right through him though.

“No, kid, it’s fine, really-“ before Negan could speak another word, Carl raised his hand up to silence him.

“I wouldn’t be able to sleep in peace knowing that I’d kicked some old man out of his bed.” Carl teased, almost regretting it automatically as he wasn’t sure that him and Negan were to the point of joking just yet. He relaxed whenever he seen the man grin wide at his jab. 

But Negan continued to shake his head, “it’s no big deal, kid. Really.” Negan tried once more but Carl just wasn’t convinced. Carl just raised his brow, making it clear to Negan that he wasn’t backing down. Negan sighed, rolling his eyes hard but throwing his hands up in defeat.

“Okay,” Negan paused for a moment, giving Carl an almost weary look before continuing, “but I’m not making you sleep on that awful couch. You’re bunkin’ with me, kiddo.” 

Carl stood frozen for a moment, not sure how to process Negans words. He had felt victorious whenever the man claimed defeat but he didn’t expect this to be the outcome. It’s not exactly that he had a problem sharing a bed with Negan. But Carl didn’t want the man to feel like he has to for Carl’s sake.

“Negan, I’ll be-“ it was Negans turn to interrupt.

“I don’t wanna hear it, me and you could argue about this all night long but I wanna go the fuck to sleep and I’m sure you probably do to. I don’t mind sharing a bed with you, don’t bother me one bit.” Negan had deduced the majority of Carl’s fears. Carl just sighed a bit before nodding in understanding, also tired of the back and forth bickering between the two. This way was much easier.

After Negan cleaned up a few more things in the kitchen and turned off the lights, him and Carl headed upstairs to bed. Carl was still a bit nervous as he climbed into the bed next to a now shirtless Negan, who was wearing nothing but sweatpants. Despite being aware and very grateful for the mans kindness he couldn’t help the nerves that settled in his stomach. Carl had gotten used to everything he got coming with a price. And he didn’t know for sure if Negan would want something from him or not.

After a letting his mind settle on the idea, Carl found himself shocked at the realization that he would do it. Whatever ‘it’ was that Negan wanted in return. He would fuck this complete and total stranger if it meant having a place to stay where he was hidden from what was before. Carl was so damn tired of foster homes and bitchy, evil and creepy foster parents. He was tired of the agency, tired of all the fake people there who didn’t really give a damn where he ended up or who he ended up with as long as he way out of their way. And even though he hadn’t know Negan for more than a few hours and still wasn’t quite sure on what Negans intentions were, this is the most peace Carl had felt since before his parents died. Negan had something about him that automatically made Carl feel like he was being protected. Carl realized now that he didn’t want to give that up any time soon. It had been far too long since he was able to genuinely trust someone. He was ready to start over and ready to leave all his issues in the past. 

Almost as if he had been reading Carl’s previous thoughts, Negan spoke, “I hope you don’t think I want anything in return for this.” 

Carl turned his head to look at Negans face, waiting for him to continue.

“I’m not gonna lie to you and tell you that I’m a good man. I’m not. I want that to be clear. But I’m not a monster either, and you can trust me.” Carl found extreme comfort in Negans words, relived and also a bit curious as to what Negan meant. He chose not to pry though as he gave the man a nod of understanding and a kind smile, which Negan quickly returned.

They laid in the bed for a few more minute, a comfortable silence falling over them but neither one of them closing their eyes to rest just yet.

“You never told me your name, you know,” Negan broke the silence in the room, tilting his head so he could face the younger male with a little smile playing at his lips. 

Carl nearly face palmed. He had completely forgotten to even introduce himself to the man. His manners were seriously lacking. 

He gave Negan a sheepish smile before clearing his throat and speaking, “I’m Carl.” 

“Suits you. But if I’m being honest, I was thinkin more of like a Leonard or a Reginald.” 

Carl made a face of disgust and snorted but he couldn’t stop the grin the broke out on his face, soon followed by laughter. A laughter that even Carl’s own ears hadn’t heard in quite awhile.

Negan laughed with him, secretly pleased with himself for making the boy laugh. 

As their laughter died down, Negan spoke again, “I’m glad I stopped, kid.” Negan said, genuinely.

Carl knew automatically that he was talking about stopping for Carl on the side of the road just a couple hours prior.

“Me too, Negan.”


	2. To a Boy Who’s Already Hurt

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m so so sorry this took so long. This chapter was supposed to be finished and uploaded like two weeks ago.
> 
> When I first started writing it I got the stomach flu and then about 3 day after I got another strain of the flu and I’ve been sick for about four days now.
> 
> (This is not beta read but I’ll get around to it eventually)

When Carl woke up the next morning the warm sun was shining in his eyes, making him squint before rubbing them. 

After he got a little more woke up he realized him and Negan were practically cuddling. Negans front was pressed to Carl's back and he had an arm slung over the boys midsection.

Carl froze, not really sure what to do it this situation. He didn't think that Negan had done it on purpose, sometimes people like to cuddle in their sleep and Carl knew that. But if Negan did do it on purpose, Carl didn't really know where that would leave them. 

He just decided to lay still and wait for the man to wake up. Carl wasn't sure if that was the right decision or not. It might make things super awkward between them depending on Negans reaction when he awoke. And he wasn't about to try and pry himself out of Negans arms while he was asleep. If the man woke up and seen Carl trying to get away he might think Carl was uncomfortable or creeped out by him. 

Carl didn't have a problem with being cuddled by Negan but he knew he probably should be considering that he just met this man last night. It actually felt kinda nice considering it had been awhile since anyone held him like this. His mom and dad had always been very affectionate, not shying away from cuddling him on the couch while they watched TV on the weekends when Rick was home. So needless to say, Carl felt a little more secure wrapped in the mans arms as it reminded him of the way Rick and Lori used to hold him.

That comforting feeling was gone in an instant as Negan stretched, causing his half hard bulge to dig into Carl's left butt cheek.

Carl gasped, afterwards slapping a hand over his mouth to keep himself quiet so he didn't wake Negan. Carl wasn't sure on what to do at this point. He should probably move away but his teenage curiosity was getting the best of him. Carl was a virgin. Not as inexperienced as a virgin should be but still a virgin.

He kinda just laid still, unsure of if he should move away or not. He didn't wanna risk the motion waking Negan as he wanted to avoid all awkwardness. Waking up the man you met last night and making him aware of the growing erection poking into your backside kinda defeats that purpose. 

Carl decided he could at least try to roll onto his back, that way Negans now almost fully erect manhood wasn't pressing into his ass cheek. He had tried to cautiously turn onto his back but Negans arm had him pinned, making it difficult for him to do anything but wriggle. Carl was unaware that the movements were causing his ass to rub repeatedly against Negans hard on until the man let out a low groan in his sleep.Carl froze, realizing what he was doing to the man. 

He'd be lying if he said this whole situation hadn't caused mild arousal to settle deep in his gut. The feeling of having someone's hard length pressed up against him was becoming too much for his teenage hormones. Carl actually found himself more curious than he was scared. Of course he didn't want the man to wake up and freak out if he seen that he was pressed up against a teenage boy who he took in last night. But Carl was tempted to continue his movements just to see what happened, his teenage curiosity getting the best of him. So that's what he did.

With slow, cautious motions, Carl began to roll his hips, making his ass lightly grind against Negans erection. He took in a deep breath when Negan, still unconscious, began to slightly return the movements, pushing his hips farther into Carl. Carl let his hand fall on top of Negans which was still resting against Carl's mid section. Then he slowly began to continue his previous movements, arousal spreading through him as he heard the man groan once more. Carl then turned his head, checking to see if the man was still asleep. He was. And Carl wasn't sure if he was happy about that or not. He kinda felt like a perv but at the same time he was too curious to stop. 

So he decided to continue but turned his head back around that way he could at least act somewhat obvious if Negan was to wake. But Carl decided to pause for second before continuing, making sure he wasn't doing too much at once. After holding his breath and counting to twenty, Carl started slowly pushing back against Negan again. This time he wasn't really rolling his hips, instead he decided to wiggle his ass back onto the stiff member in an almost innocent manner. Carl grew slightly frustrated by the amount of clothes that was covering them. So he decided to make another bold move and slowly lifted his lower half off the bed without fully getting up, using his hands to push his sweatpants down to his mid thigh and then using his feet to remove his pants the rest of the way. He left his underwear though because even with all the boundaries he was crossing, that wasn't gonna be one of them.

Carl knew how odd this was. Creepy, even. And very much perverse. But it was almost natural for Carl at this point. 

Not the whole rubbing up against a stranger while he slept thing but the arousal thing. Staying in foster homes, Carl found that masturbation often took his mind off of all the stress he carried from his foster parents. Anytime he was hurt or angry all he had to do was touch himself and it relived more of the emotional distress than he'd expected it to. Carl thought it was probably because it was easy to feel something that way. Some kind of warm feeling. It's not like Carl was dead inside but there wasn't all that much in his life that had made him happy since his parents died. But touching himself and imagining that it was someone there, touching him, loving him, caring about him in some sort of physical way, it made his loneliness disappear for a moment. So sometimes whenever Carl was in desperate need of the imaginary love, he'd sneak off and comfort himself the best way he knew how.

After finally pulling his pants all the way off, Carl took in a deep breath before scooting back, that way he was pressed flush up against Negans front. Before continuing his previous movements, Carl decided to check on Negan.

As he turned his head to view the man his stomach sank as he seen Negan staring back at him. Fully awake now. 

Carl froze. He had no idea what to do or say. He silently hoped in that moment that one of his internal organs would bust or rupture and he'd quietly pass away without further incident. But Carl had never been that lucky.

"Whatcha doin', Carl?" Negan said in a neutral tone. Although amusement was clear in his voice, making Carl's face catch on fire.

"I was just a little warm is all." Carl hoped Negan might buy it but judging by the look on his face, Carl didn't think that was likely. 

"And you thought that rubbing your ass against my dick would cool you down somehow?" 

Carl was at a loss for words. He was so embarrassed and so ashamed of himself that he thought he might die.

"I'm sorry." Carl was hoping Negan would just except his apology and that they could forget about this but Carl figured that was farfetched. Negan just smiled.

"Don't sweat it, kid. I'm sure it's pretty obvious that I didn't mind it all that much." The older man joked, nodding pointedly down to his still fully erect cock.

Carl stood corrected.

Carl was still frozen, unsure of how to answer the man. Despite that, he was relived that the man didn't kick him out of the bed and call him a disgusting human being. 

"You're not mad?"

"No. Far from it," Negan replied making Carl let out a breath of relief, "I'm actually quite flattered." Carl gave Negan a sheepish smile, still quite embarrassed. 

"Listen, I'm not gonna lie to you, I think your gorgeous. And I'd probably even allow this to continue if it wasn't for one thing." Negans tone and the way he ended his sentence had more nerves settling in Carl's stomach. 

"What's that?"

"The fact that your obviously not over the age of eighteen." 

Carl didn't know why but something about the way Negan said that made it seem like it wasn't the exact truth. Carl chose not to pry though as he just gave the man a nod.

"I understand." Carl answered, trying not to seem as disappointed as he felt. 

"Sorry, kid. I just don't wanna feel like I'm taking advantage."

Carl couldn't help but crack a smile at that.

"I was dry humping you in your sleep and you're worried about taking advantage?"

Negan laughed, shaking his head before turning to get out of bed on his side. 

"Come on, kid. Let's head downstairs and I'll make you some breakfast." 

Carl nodded and got out of bed before following Negan out of the room, not bothering to put his pants back on.

He ignored his now dying erection and tried not to pay any mind to the obvious tent still in Negans pants.

-

After about twenty five minutes, breakfast was ready and on the table. Negan made them bacon, eggs and pancakes. A big breakfast but Carl wasn't complaining.

"So, are you ever gonna tell me about what the hell happened to your face, kid?"

Carl paused, furrowing his brow in confusion before remembering the beating that Mr. Jones had given him a day prior. 

"Crackhead." Carl blurted without thinking, hoping his lie wasn't obvious as he sat down at the kitchen table. Negan raised a brow.

"Excuse me?"

"Uh, yeah. Homeless crackhead, said I was 'on his turf' and then he just, went batshit." 

Negan gave him a curious look before nodding and setting his and Carl's food down on the table. Carl could tell Negan was suspicious of that answer and he was thankful that Negan chose not to pry.

As he dug into his buttery pancake, Carl tried to forget the recent events of earlier this morning. Everytime the memory of him rubbing himself up against Negan crossed his mind a blush spread across his freckled cheeks and embarrassment hit him like a wave. He felt like a fool. It was completely out of the ordinary for him to be that bold.

Then again, it was also out of the ordinary for him to run away from a foster home and then accept a ride from a stranger in the dead of the night.

At the thought of his previous foster home and foster parents, Carl's stomach sank. Nervousness washed over him and suddenly he didn't feel like eating all of his food.

Carl knew the Jones family was more than likely aware of his disappearance now as it was 10:37 and they usually got up at 5am to get the little ones ready for daycare and a few of the older ones ready for summer school. Carl was sure that they had either called the police or the agency by now. Or they called the agency and then the agency called the police. Either way, Carl knew people were probably already looking for him. And even though it was highly unlikely that any of those people knew his whereabouts, he couldn't stop the anxiety filled thoughts of someone knocking down Negans door any second looking for him.

"Uhm, excuse me, I've gotta use the bathroom." Carl said abruptly, not giving Negan time to answer before getting up and heading upstairs.

Whenever he got inside the tiny, tiled space, he turned on the faucet before cupping his hands underneath the running water before bringing them up to his mouth, taking in a big gulp of freezing cold tap water before dipping his hands under the faucet once more to wash his face a little bit. Carl took a few deep breaths, trying to calm his nervous stomach as much as possible. 

Carl was, of course, anxious at the thought of someone finding him at Negans but he was also worried about what would happen whenever he has to leave Negans. Even if someone didn't find him here, the moment that he left he'd be out in the open once more, just as exposed as before. Even more so since people would definitely be looking for him this time, unlike last night. For a brief moment Carl wondered if he should try and convince Negan to let him stay for a little while longer but he shook that thought from his head as he knew it would be asking too much.

Of course, Negan had this whole place to himself but Carl still wouldn't feel right taking up room in the mans house. 

Carl's thoughts were interrupted by a startling knock at the door.

"Carl? You okay, buddy?" Came Negans voice through the door.

"Uh, yeah. Just wasn't feeling too good all of the sudden. I'll be out in a sec." Carl quickly turned off the faucet and dried his face before walking over to the door and opening it, revealing a worried looking Negan.

"You sure your alright?" Carl gave a fake smile.

"Yeah, I'm fine." 

Negan just crossed his arms and stared at Carl, making Carl anxious once again. 

"Anything you wanna tell me, Carl?" Negans tone of voice was starting to scare Carl. It wasn't threatening but he sounded like he knew something and Carl didn't like that. 

"If I had anything to tell you I would have." Carl hoped Negan would leave it at that but the man just tilted his head, furrowing his brows.

"Okay. You wanna tell me why the hell I just turned on the news and your face was plastered across the screen with the words 'missing person' underneath?"

Carl's stomach sank.

"Negan, I can explain," he was cut off by Negan raising a hand in front of his face, a clear indication for him to zip it. 

It was un-telling what Negan was thinking. Carl was sure he was probably thinking the worst. No matter what he was or wasn't thinking, Carl was probably about to get kicked out. Or turned in.

"Save it. You don't have to come up with a lie it and excuse. I just wanna hear what the fuck happened, kid." Negan said, not exactly gentle but softer than Carl had expected.

Carl took in a deep breath, nodding, "I've been in about several different foster homes since January. As you could probably figure, they aren't all rainbows and sunshine. Some of them were alright but others could be a bit difficult. Out of all of those foster homes I'd say about four of them had shitty foster parents. Abusive assholes who like to torture kids and make them feel useless," Carl took a break to breath, trying not to remember some of the hell that he'd been put through, "the last foster home that I was in, the foster dad, Mr. Jones, h-he beat me. Because I accidentally made a mess. He's who did this to my face."

"Shit, kid." Negan looked less stern and more sympathetic now.

"Yeah, so anyways. I ran. Waited until they were all asleep and then I booked it." Carl finished with a shrug.

"Listen, I understand if you don't want me to stay here anymore but you've gotta understand. That place was bad, but it's not nearly as bad as some of the other places I've seen," Carl sighed, "I'm not asking you to take pity, I'm just asking you to look at it from my perspective. And I get it if you would like for me to leave but just please, Negan, don't turn me in." 

Carl made eye contact with the man, hoping Negan would see the sincere, pleading look in his eyes and have mercy.

Carl had already been through so much in just this year. His parents were killed, he'd been through multiple shitty foster homes and he literally had no one. Not a soul in the world to confide in or lean on whenever he needed it. The last thing he needed was for all this to be for nothing. Running away and getting free didn't mean shit if he was right back where he started within a half day of being gone.

"Kid, I'm not gonna turn you in and I'm not gonna kick you out. Like I said last night, I'm not a monster," Negan placed a hand on Carl's shoulder, looking at the boy with sincerity in his eyes, "you can stay here for as long as you need to. I won't tell a soul, I promise."

"Really?"

Carl almost couldn't believe his ears. How he got so lucky he had no clue. 

Now thinking back on his earlier assumptions of Negan, Carl felt bad. The man had been extremely kind to him, way kinder that some people that he's previously had to deal with. 

Negan nodded.

"Thank you. Really. You won't regret it." Carl thanked the man and blinked away the tears that threatened to spill over at the kind gesture.

After all the shit that he'd been through this past year, it was nice to know he was finally getting a break.

Carl followed Negan back downstairs and was able to finish his breakfast. Carl tried to ignore the almost sympathetic glances that Negan kept throwing him from across the table. Although he somewhat appreciated the sympathy, it was tad bit uncomfortable. 

After breakfast Negan showed Carl around the house and explained to him that he'd be staying here by himself while Negan went to work later on in the day. 

Negan showed him how to work the stove and which remotes were for the tv, where the good books were and how to work the washer and dryer in the laundry room. 

Carl was a little confused when Negan told him to come outside so he could show him something, not really knowing what could be outside that he would want to fool with. He still followed behind the man, choosing to ignore the fact that he was still in his boxers. Negan ended up leading him behind back to what looked like a tiny little shelter.

"There's someone you should meet," he said to Carl before whistling loud and shrill.

Within a few seconds, a fat basset hound came barreling out of the little house and ran to greet Negan. 

"This is Daisy. I hope you like dogs cause she's gonna be keeping you company today while I'm gone." Negan explained as he bent down to scratch Daisy's head and ears. Carl smiled and walked over to greet her, letting her smell his hand and get his scent before he gently placed a hand on her head and began to scratch. 

"I used to have a beagle puppy," Carl said to Negan, still lightly scratching behind Daisy's ears, "got it for my tenth birthday. A week later he went missing and we found out that my neighbor had killed him. His way of getting back at me for riding my bike through his yard and messing up his wife's tulips. I never got another dog after that." 

"Damn, kid," Carl didn't even really know why he had told Negan that, it was just a memory that popped into his head. Carl found himself wanting to talk more and more about himself and things that had happened to Negan, something about the guy just made Carl feel like he could trust him with his deepest, darkest secrets.

"Is your entire life just a tragic backstory?" Negan joked. Carl huffed a laugh and looked up at the man before nodding. 

"Pretty much."

Negan sighed. 

"I mean, damn, dead parents, multiple abusive foster homes and a dead fucking dog? Are you okay?" Negan chuckled.

Typically people would find that kind of mocking rude or upsetting but Carl always had a darker sense of humor.

He once again joined the man in a laugh but stopped short as he recalled Negans previous words.

"I never told you my parents died?" Carl confronted, unsure of what to think of his slightly ominous discovery.

Negan just looked at him for a second before raising an eyebrow.

"Just figured. You know, most kids that are in foster care usually have dead parents. Or is that just an asshole stereotype?" 

Carl nodded, offering Negan a smile but once again internally beating himself up for trying to accuse the man of being suspicious, "pretty sure that's accurate." 

Negan returned the smile before turning and walking towards the house, Daisy and Carl trailing along behind him.

\- 

After fixing lunch, showering and taking a short power nap, Negan was ready to leave the house. He explained a few more things to Carl and also gave him a quick tour of the pantry and the fridge contents before heading out the door.

Negan told Carl that he would be home around 5am. Carl didn't say anything to him about how he dreaded staying here for that long but he could tell by the apologetic look on Negans face that he already knew. 

"I'll be back before you know it." Was all the man said before walking out the door, leaving behind a whining Daisy and a nervous Carl.

Carl tried to occupy his time by watching tv and even straightening up a few areas of Negans house. It only worked for a short amount of time before he was bored. 

He played with Daisy a little bit and washed his clothes from yesterday, then decided he should take a shower to pass the time. By the time he got out his clothes still weren't finished washing so he went ahead and put on more of Negans clothes. A pair of the mans underwear and an old band t shirt. 

Whenever Carl went to the laundry room to dry his clothes he looked at the clock hung on the wall. 7:35. 

Carl let out a frustrated sigh, realizing that he was already getting tired and would more than likely have to go to sleep instead of waiting up on Negan. Which admittedly made him worried. He'd feel much safer having the man here with him.

After feeding pouring Daisy out some fresh food and water into her dish Carl made himself a sandwich and sat down on the couch, turning it on and searching the channels until he found something worth watching. Halfway through the show, Daisy decided to join Carl on the couch.

Carl did feel a tad bit safer having Daisy there with him. At least he wasn't completely alone. 

After finishing his sandwich Carl stretched out on the couch, laying down completely before pulling Daisy into his lap, where she laid comfortably. Carl day there watching tv until he dozed off.

-

Carl woke a few hours later. The first thing he noticed was that Daisy wasn't in his lap anymore. 

He sat up and rubbed his eyes before checking the clock above Negans tv. It was already 3am. Carl was relived that Negan would be home in a couple hours, that way he no longer had to be by himself. 

Carl was about to sit up when he heard Daisy off somewhere in the distance growling. The noise made him freeze, unsure of what she would be growling at. After about a minute and a half, he decided to make himself go check, telling himself that she could've seen a mouse or something. 

Carl silently creeped through the house, following the continuous sound of Daisys growling until he found her in the kitchen facing the back door, looking like she was about the pounce.

"Daisy?" Carl whispered. By the way her ear twitched he could tell she heard him but she still had her eyes trained on the door.

"What is it, girl?" 

He was about to walk closer to her but as soon as he took a step, the back door knob started to jiggle, indicating someone was attempting to get in. Carl knew Negan wasn't supposed to be home for another two hours at least.

Thinking fast, Carl quickly grabbed Daisy up, snatched a bread knife off the kitchen counter and booked it up the stairs, ignoring the way Daisy fought to get out of his arms. 

Carl shut himself and Daisy in Negans bedroom before locking the door, backing away from the door and gripping the knife tightly. He sat there with Daisy in his lap in the corner of the room, petting her head and silently hoping she didn't continue to growl or bark.

Carl silently listened to the noise downstairs, he could still hear the tv playing quietly but he could also here the sound of someone trying to get through the door.

He took in a sharp breath gripped the knife tighter as he heard it the door squeak over, making Daisy continue to growl. Carl patted her head once more trying to get her to be quiet which only seemed to work for a split second.

Carl couldn't stop the tears that stung the back of his eyes in fear and he listened to someone roam around downstairs, opening doors and slamming things around, obviously looking for something. The sound of someone else in the house was very clearly upsetting Daisy as she continued to growl before letting out a string of loud barks.

"Shhhh," Carl tried to silence the dog, wrapping his hand around her snout in an attempt to muffle her noise. But it was too late, all of the commotion downstairs stopped suddenly before the tell-tale sigh of someone creeping up the stairs filtered through the house.

A tear fell from Carl cheek as he scooted himself and Daisy further back in the corner, very aware of the fact that this could be the last few moments of his life. He wasn't sure what this person was in the house for, robbery or something along those lines. Maybe even just to comment a murder and nothing else. But he knew that whatever this person's intentions were, as soon as that door came open Carl was screwed. 

Carl then remembered his parents. He thought about the way they must've died scared. His mom mainly. His dead definitely would've fought back, him being the sheriff and all. His dad bad at least several different guns in the house. It's still hard to believe someone was able to murder them just like that. 

But Rick, he definitely went out with a fight. Considering he spent a while in a coma in the hospital, refusing to give up for quite awhile. But Lori most definitely died in fear, in heartbreak knowing she never got to say goodbye or I love you to her only child. And Carl didn't wanna die like that. Scared and with unfinished business.

Deciding to be brave instead of spending his possible last few moments in fear, Carl got up out of the floor, quietly placing Daisy on the bed before hurriedly getting in the closet behind Negans bedroom door. Before Carl closed the door all the way, he took in a deep breath before reaching over and unlocking the bedroom door, praying that he was making a good decision.

As the footsteps grew closer to the bedroom door, Daisy continued to growl and Carl continued to shake with nerves. He attempted to take quiet, calming breaths as he listened to the stranger walk the hall, opening doors and searching for someone. 

Daisy's growling continued to grow louder as she listened to the stranger before finally letting out a loud bark. Carl held his breath as he heard them walk closer to Negans bedroom door, pausing for a moment before slowly twisting the nob. Carl watched nervously through the blinds on Negans closet door as the bedroom door creaked open, a tall man stepping into the room, gun in hand. The strange man lowered the gun once he saw Daisy on the bed, who was now hunched down in attack position as she continued to growl and snarl at the intruder. 

"Hey, girl. It's alright, I ain't gonna hurt ya," the man smoke in a deep voice with a heavy souther accent, "where your owner, huh?" Carl watched as he slowly walked up to Daisy, turning his back to where the closet Carl was in and leaning down to let Daisy smell his hand. This seemed to calm her down only slightly, she still looked very unsure of the man.

Carl took another deep breath, letting it out and mentally preparing himself before silently opening the closet door and quickly lunging at the man, jumping on his back and tackling him to the ground. 

'All or nothing.' Carl thought before raising the knife above his head and then bringing it down, puncturing the mans shoulder blade and making him cry out in agony. Carl then repeated his movement , dragging the knife out of the man and stabbing him once more, this time in his upper arm.

Before Carl could do it again, the stranger turned over, flipping Carl off of him and onto his back. Carl groaned as pain filtered through his lower back as it made harsh contact with the floor. Just as he was about to sit up, the man stood, pointing his gun right at Carl.

"I knew it. I knew he'd have you here." The stranger looked victorious as he stared down at Carl, still slightly wincing from his two stab wounds. Just as the man was about to say something else, Daisy jumped off the bed, hurdling over towards the strange man and biting hard at his ankle. 

The man screamed as he lowered his gun, way too focused on the dog chewing his ankles to pay any mind to Carl. Carl used that to his advantage as he sat up, using his right foot to kick the man right in his privates, causing the gun to fly out of his hand and slide under the bed as the man cried out once more.

Unfortunately, Daisy and Carl's attack didn't have as much of an affect as Carl had hoped. The man kicked Daisy, causing her to whimper and fall to the ground a couple feet away before he turned back to Carl, getting on his knees and straddling the boy before wrapping his hands around Carl's thin neck. Despite Carl's scratching and fighting, the man didn't budge, still keeping his hands around Carl throat.

"I didn't wanna have to kill you, boy. But now it looks like I'm gonna have to." 

Then he was squeezing Carl neck, cutting off the boys air flow and causing him to gasp for breath. Carl attempted to weekly scratch at the mans hand to get him to let up while silently begging for the stranger to let him go. Unfortunately for Carl, it wasn't working.

Carl was tempted to close his eyes, not wanting this mans ugly face to be the last thing he seen before he died. But at the same time, he felt like if he closed his eyes, that'd be giving up. So he started the man down, not breaking eye contact even as he felt the last bit of air leave his lungs and his vision began to get starry.

Just as Carl felt he was about to go under, a miracle happened.

The man was suddenly being dragged off Carl and thrown into the floor, landing with a thud sound. Carl took a second to catch his breath before looking up to see Negan standing in the door.

Carl breathed a sigh of relief but didn't get a chance to speak his thanks before the stranger was getting up again and lunging at Negan. Thankfully Negan was able to dodge his attack before grabbing the man by the back of his shirt and throwing him to the ground once more before climbing on top of him and repeatedly hitting the man in the face.

Still catching his breath, Carl was forced to sit back and watch as the two men fought. Negan was putting up a good fight but the man underneath him obviously had more experience with fighting. The man then kneed Negan in his appendix, knocking the breath out of him and causing him to fall into the floor.

The man stood, not paying any attention to Carl as he walked over to a injured Negan before cocking his head to the side.

"As fun as this had been, I'm gonna have to call it a night," said the man to Negan, out of breath and gripping his wounded shoulder, "you know, Negan, whenever Paul told me you had something valuable at your house, I was expecting maybe a pricey necklace or even a famous painting."

The man now had his foot pressed firmly against Negans throat, still ignoring Carl's motionless body laying a few feet away.

"What I wasn't expecting, however, was for Paul to tell me that you were hiding little Carl Grimes in your very own home." He grinned as he finished his sentence, pressing his dirty boot into Negans neck a little more. 

Carl felt helpless. He wasn't sure if he could risk making a move or not. He didn't want to see Negan get hurt but Carl knew if he made the wrong move it could end badly for all of them. And then, he saw something shiny out of the corner of his eye.

About a foot away laid the mans gun underneath the bed, just in arms reach. Carl smirked.

"Now, let me just get straight to the point. I'm gonna kill you, nice and slow, and then I'm gonna take your little twink here." The man said with another grin. His words had an obvious effect on Negan, judging by the way his face turned red and a furious look washed over his face before he used one of his free hands to punch the man in the groin, similar to the move Carl had made earlier.

The man toppled over, giving Negan the opportunity to get up and kick the man in the sides. 

"You stupid. Piece. Of. Shit!" Negan shoted, punctuating each word with a kick to the mans abdomen. 

Negan then made the mistake of turning around to look at Carl, concern written all over his face. This gave the man the opportunity to grab the bread knife Carl had earlier out of the floor and lunge at Negan with it once more.

Thankfully for both Carl and Negan, Carl had seen it coming.

And before the knife could make contact with any part of Negan, Carl grabbed the gun out from under the bed, pulling the hammer back and aiming it at the stranger before firing two shots into his chest with no hesitation.

Negan looked at Carl in shock. Shaking his head for a moment before rushing over to the boy and removing the gun out of his hands. Carl didn't look at Negan for a moment, too busy staring at the lifeless body now posing out blood all over Negans floor.

"Carl? Carl, are you alright?" 

Carl wasn't sure. He was a bit sore and more than likely emotionally scarred but he didn't know if that qualified as a good answer.

"I- yeah. Yeah, I'm okay." He finally looked at Negan, not surprised to see worry in his eyes.

"Okay. C'mon, let's get you cleaned up."

-

Negan ran him a bath. Carl insisted he stay in the room as the boy was still scared to be left alone. Negan just sat on the toilet, not shying away from looking directly at Carl while the boy washed the mans blood off him.

"Negan?" Carl spoke, his voice a little rough. Negan raised a brow.

"Yeah, kid?"

"Who was that guy? How did he know who we were?" Carl was slightly afraid of the answer but asked despite himself.

Negan sighed, looking away from Carl before running his hands down his face. He looked tired, Carl noted.

"It's complicated."

Carl just looked at him, furrowing his brows and making it clear to Negan that his answer wasn't good enough. Negan huffed, rolling his eyes at Carl stubbornness before running his fingers through his hair.

"Alright, him and I used to work together. Paul, the guy he was talkin' about, he was our boss. We did a lot of bad jobs for Paul. Dangerous jobs," Negan explained, not making eye contact with Carl for once, "months ago, I decided I didn't wanna be apart of that life anymore. So I quit. Paul and Randy, the guy you just fucking murdered, they've been after me for months."

Carl nodded before pausing, looking back over at Negan, "okay, but that still doesn't explain how he knew who I was." 

Negan looked at Carl, weariness clear on his face. He then stood before walking over to the tub where Carl sat, crouching down next to it next looking Carl in the eye.

"We were kinda like assassins. Slash robbers. We'd kill people who Paul was in bad terms with and rob 'em blind afterwards."

Carl started at Negan, half expecting him to be joking but deep down, Carl knew he wasn't. He didn't really know how to process the fact that Negan used to be a killer. But who was he to judge? He himself had just killed someone. In self defense nonetheless but still.

"And, Carl," Negan looked away once more, swallowing hard before continuing, "Rick and Lori Grimes were on Paul's list."

Carl felt like his blood had turned to ice. He couldn't find words, he just felt like screaming. But before he could, Negan spoke again.

"That's how he knew you. That how I where you were gonna be last night. I've been following you since your dad passed." 

Tears flowed down Carl cheeks as he brought his knees up to his chest, that bath water suddenly growing cold.

"Look, I was stupid. I know that how. Not a day goes by I don't regret what I did. Whenever I walked into that house, I swear I didn't know they had a kid. I know that's no excuse, trust me-" Carl cut him off.

"You killed my parents? You killed them?" Despite wanting his words to come out venomous, they just came out broken.

"Yes. And I'm sorry. Whenever I found out that they had a kid, that they had you, I immediately told Paul to fuck off. And I promised myself that I would find you and help you with whatever you may need." Negan spoke in a comforting voice, one that Carl easily fell into. 

"Why?" Carl sobbed, finally building up the courage to look at Negan. Whenever Carl's eyes finally met the older mans, his heart ached at the guilt plastered across the mans face. 

"I wish I could tell you. But I really have no good answer," Negan looked almost ashamed of himself, "I was just following the orders of an asshole. If I had know, Carl, I-" Negan cut himself off, swallowing once more before shaking his head.

"If there was anything, anything at all that I could do to take it back, or make this up to you, I would. I swear. It kills me to know that I made you a fucking orphan." 

Carl could tell Negans words were genuine. And for a moment he beat himself up for not grabbing the heaviest thing in his reach and and beating Negan with it. But, for some reason, Carl understood. Carl wasn't sure why but he wasn't nearly as angry at the man as he should be. Negan was surprisingly very gentle and Carl found himself on the brink of accepting the mans apology. 

But that's when an idea popped into Carl's head. A dark idea. One that he'd never imagine himself having and genuinely wanting it.

"You said you'd do anything to make it up to me?" Carl sniffled, wiping his tears while looking at Negan. 

Negan gave him a slightly skeptical look but nodded anyway.

"Anything?" Negan nodded again. Carl looked at Negan, a stern and serious look plastered across his face.

"Paul. I want him dead." 

Negan looked taken aback for a moment. But after searching Carl face and apparently finding what he was looking for, he returned Carl expression and and nodded.

-

After getting out of the bath and putting on some clean clothes, Carl went downstairs and tended to Daisys sprained ankle. 

Negan was upstairs, cleaning up the blood that lay upstairs on his floor. As Carl sat on the couch, cradling the hound in his lap he ignored the sounds of Negan dragging a dead body down the stairs. 

Negan didn't really specify what he was gonna do with the body, just that no one would miss him and they certainly would be looking for his body on Negans property. He told Carl not to worry about it and that all of it would be taken care of. Carl decided to trust him considering he was sure Negan had done this multiple times before.

Carl tried not to think about Negans involvement in his parents' murder. Carl knew in the long run it would pay off to work with Negan and accept the mans apology, that way he could get the man who was really at fault for Rick and Lori's death. 

After Negan was done doing whatever it was that he was doing, he joined Carl in the living room, ignoring the drying blood on his clothes before sitting down on the couch next to Carl.

"Is it...taken care of?" Carl asked, still petting on Daisy. Negan nodded, leaning over and joining Carl and loving on the dog.

"Yeah. No way this is getting traced to us. After I take a shower these clothes are gettin' burned." Carl nodded his head.

"You know," Negan started, making Carl turn to look at him, "cops were all over the park and downtown area. Lookin' for you I guess." 

Carl's eyes widened, "really?" Negan gave a slight nod in confirmation.

"Guess I won't be leaving here for a while, huh?" 

Negan laughed, "guess not." He then patted Carl on the knee before getting off the couch and heading upstairs. More than likely for his shower.

While Negan bathed, Carl moved Daisys dog bed upstairs into the corner of Negans room and then helped her up the stairs, that way she didn't have to sleep alone. 

Carl was already laid in the bed when Negan got out of the shower. He was butt naked and still a little wet as he walked over to his dresser to get a pair of boxers. That's all the older man put in before climbing into the bed beside Carl and turning off the lamp on the side table. 

Carl rolled over onto his other side, that way he was now facing Negan. The man gave him a tired smile before reaching up and placing a hand on the side of Carl's face.

"You okay?" Negan asked.

Carl knew the man was referring to the fact that he had just killed someone a few hours prior. Despite the fact that he should be absolutely horrified or even in shock, Carl was surprising okay with the situation. Especially considering that the man he killed murdered his parents. 

"Yeah, I'm fine." Carl answered honestly, scooting closer to Negan as he spoke. 

Carl wasn't quite sure why but he more often than not found himself itching to be closer to Negan. So he decided not to resist the urge to act on his feelings. 

Carl looked away from the man for a moment before looking back, making direct eye contact with the man.

"Why did you come home early? I mean, I'm glad you did, but you weren't supposed to be home for hours." Carl questioned.

"Security camera's. One by the front and one by the back. Saw the motherfucker break in."

"Ohhh," Carl said, giving a little nod of understanding. 

They soon fell into an almost comfortable silence but neither of them closed their eyes to rest. As Carl looked at Negan, a strange urge came over him. It was a feeling unlike any that he'd had before so against his better judgment, he decided to act upon it.

Before Carl could chicken out, he quickly leaned forward and pressed his lips against Negan, kissing the man softly before placing his hand upon his cheek, loving the way Negans beard felt beneath his fingers. Only a second passed before Negan was kissing back passionately, rolling Carl over onto his back and leaning over top of him. Soon Negans tongue was entering Carl's mouth, making the boy moan as his right leg came up to rest on Negans hip. 

Negan pulled away from Carl's lips to situate himself comfortably between Carl's legs before continuing his assault on Carl's mouths.

"What happened to not wanting to take advantage?" Carl asked with a smirk as his hands found Negans hair. Negans just laughed, shaking his head before replying.

"Eh, whatever." 

Negan ran his hand up and down Carl's bare thigh as he continued to hotly kiss him. Negan then began softly grinding his hips against Carl's, their growing erections brushing together and making Carl let out a soft gasp. 

Negan smiled against Carl's lips as he ran a free hand up Carl's loose tshirt to seek out his nipple, pinching it lightly and reveling in the little whimpers it brought out of Carl. 

Carl let his hands trail down Negans back before his left boldly came around to rest on Negan crotch, giving the man a firm squeeze. Negan grinned at Carl as he let out a groan, grinding his hips down against the palm of Carl hand. Negan then reached down and removed Carl's hand from his groin before pulling down both and his Carl's boxers.

Carl was confused as to what Negan was doing at first but soon caught on as Negan spit in his hand before reaching down and taking ahold of his and Carl's cock in his big hand, stroking the both of them at the same time. 

"Oh god," Carl gasped, grabbing onto Negans shoulders and digging his nails into them. 

As Negan continued to stoke the both of them, Carl wrapped his legs tightly around the older mans hips while letting out a string of wanton moans.

This was definitely a new experience for Carl. He'd never done anything quite like this before. And to say that he was enjoying it would be a huge understatement. 

It’s was almost overwhelming, having Negan on top of him, his hand wrapped firmly around both of their dicks, the mans mouth still devouring his own like it was made just for him to taste. 

Carl moaned and whimpered into the kiss as he thrust his hips up into Negans palm, loving the way Negans dick felt against his. It was euphoric. 

“Oh, Negan,” Carl breathed out, tossing head back and gripping Negans shoulders tighter. He was so close, his body was shaking with the need to get off and overwhelming feeling of pleasure that Carl felt as if he was about to lose it.

“That’s it, hon. Come for me,” Negan all but growled into Carl’s ear before sinking his teeth into the pale flesh on Carl neck. 

Carl let out a loud whine before tensing, his legs tightening around Negans hips and his fingernails digging into the tan skin of Negans shoulders as his orgasm washed over him. 

The second Carl came down, Negan pulled his hand and his own cock away from Carl. Carl was about to protest but Negans shushed him before crawling up to straddle Carl’s upper half. He then used a hand to move some of the hair back off of Carl’s face before taking his cock out once more and beginning to stroke.

Carl then knew what the man was doing so he parted his lips slightly and let his eyes fall almost all the way closed, preparing himself for Negans load. Negan still had a hand in Carl’s hair, gripping tightly as he continued to put his cock over Carl’s face. 

Within a few seconds, Negan was letting out a low groan before painting Carl’s face white with his come. Carl let out little breathy gasps as hot spunk splattered across his face. 

Carl waited until after Negan was finished pulling himself to open his eyes, making direct eye contact with the man before licking Negans come off his lips and the side of his mouth. 

Negan grinned, obviously pleased with the gesture before leaning down and placing a sloppy kiss to Carl’s lips. He then got off the bed and went to find something go clean himself and the boy up, leaving Carl to think about exactly what he just did.

It’s not like Carl regretted it. Hell no he didn’t. But he knew that it might be somewhat troublesome to fool around with someone who had involvement in your parents murder. 

Carl sighed, silently hoping he didn’t end up regretting listening to Negan in the long run.


End file.
